College Days
by Beatmedown
Summary: Not good at suming things up. Clouds a bit of a manwhore...Zacks just confused .Chapter four went under construction to fix errors! working on fifth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters, I may have overlooked some spelling…maybe even an out of character mistake or two. Juts point them out and ill fix ty …if you don't like well sorry. The idea just kind of hit me I like the idea of a naughty Cloud. Its in Zack's point of view.

I felt a bit old being twenty four and going to college as a first year. Taking a few years off after High school for personal reasons. Needless to say walking across the campus with my best friend Reno and mentor Angeal each of us with a box in hand had me thinking. I was going to be away from the only two people I have ever felt a bond with for a very long time. Yes I know I'm a social butterfly making friends… Gaining trust is easy for me…but I would still be away. Home would be a hour away, my friends I wouldn't see as often as before.

Walking through the halls and finding my dorm on the second floor , unlocking and opening the door. I was surprised to see one side of the room was already taken. The left side was covered in black and red colors. Reno laughed and dropped the box he carried to the floor nearest the dresser, I dropped mine on the bed and Angeal followed suit. Reno gave me a farewell wave and Angeal smiled down at me, ruffling my hair "Be safe pup" The pair left having jobs to get to. I just started to unpack my clothing and bed set . Putting the last items away and in order I found a small box shaped wrapped gift with a ribbon. The tag reading 'compliments of Reno.' This had me just a little worried, Reno…well he was the gag master of pranks.

Just as I was about to open the brightly colored box the door opened looking up I noticed the short blond boy he gave me a single glance before walking to his bed. The boy wore baggy black pants with chains and a pair of handcuffs hanging from one pocket. A tight black shirt, and leather boots.

I watched the boy remove his shoulder bag and sit on his bed pulling out a note book and scribbling , pulling out his laptop and putting on his headset. I was intrigued by the boy, but had no idea why. I looked out the window seeing the girls dorm across campus…the sun was going down and the darkness was taking over. I couldn't help but wish I was back at the beach…I had spent the day swimming and playing volleyball this morning and afternoon. One thing I love the most…the sun .the heat, the light it casts.

Don't get me wrong I don't fear the darkness. It 's just something that I don't understand at times or particularly like. Looking to the blond to my left I could see he had his eyes closed , his head thrown back taping against the wall, his fist thumping on his notebook. Looking to his fist I noticed the long glove that reached his elbow, the finger tips cut out, it was striped black and red. The only thought I could muster about the kid was he was exotic. I cleared my throat to see if he would notice , nothing in his demeanor changed. "hey" I stated trying to sound friendly , still nothing, so I just sighed and walked to my bed. Unwrapping the box I found a box of condoms and a bottle of cologne Fierce the Abercrombie and Fitch name brand. I could only smile Reno really was awesome guy. Putting them both in my dresser I stretched. Laying down , crossing my arms under my head and closed my eyes.

I was raised in a military oriented family, I woke every morning at six am. I have my own routine that not even a dorm would change. I hit the floor doing push ups and crunches, during a one handed push up I faced my dorm mate. Who just stared openly at me…his face saying 'what the fuck' . I could only grin at the boy, striping off my shirt, the boys eyes widened.

"sorry man didn't mean to wake ya" I scratched the back of my head. The boy turned his back to me.

"I'm Zack" I had expected to silence after about a minute I heard him say "Cloud"

"Cloud?" I said it as a question "My name" he cleared" Is Cloud" the boy finished. I left it at that. It was seven when I decided to hit the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week, I had met a few nice people I could call friends. Blondie was still a mystery to me . I had left class about fifteen minutes early one day. The dorm room was locked so I knocked , just incase. I turned the key and opened the door, the light was off. I heard banging. I turned to see Cloud headphones in his ears taping his head against the wall and he had something small and silver in his hand running it over his wrist and up to his elbow, leaving scratches and small holes along the way.

The boys mouth was slightly open and giving a slight moan each time it cut or poked into him.

I had no idea what I was seeing. A part of me saying this was something private…personal, almost like walking in on a stranger masturbating. Another told me I should stop this…right away. I heard a particularly loud hiss and the boy cried , I watched Cloud open his eyes slowly. The boys eyes darting to me, watery and teary. The boy put his arm length glove back on and wiped as thumb under his eyes. It was the boys class hour so he gathered his things and walked out not giving me another glance. I grabbed my wallet and put down my bag walking to lunch hall. I seen Aerith, a very lovely smart girl. Grabbing some random assortments of food I sat beside her.

"hey pretty girl" I referred to her that way since day one. She had soft lovely wavy light brown hair in a bow and a sweat personality as if the she never knew the effects of anger and hate…pure innocents.

She giggled "hey puppy" she looked into my eyes "so what's on your mind today". Aerith was a profiler one look and were a open book to her. In a way I wanted to bring her to Cloud…to let her read his pages, between the lines that no one other then he himself knew about.

" maybe you can help me, say I met someone who is antisocial and dark in a way, this person I watched scratching himself poking holes into himself, he seemed to enjoy it…like …moaning each time it hit him, so deep he didn't even know I was watching.

Aerith seemed deep in in thought taking every detail in account. "well I would assume two things this boy is a masochist, he enjoys pain may even derive a sexual gratification from it…on the other hand he could be depressed , loathing himself torturing himself because he isn't ready for suicide.

She looked at me a bit worried " I know you wont but perhaps you should inform a councilor"

I turned from her "its not my business or problem…I don't know this boy"

Aerith looked into my eyes "in the matter of life and death…you should make it you problem…you should make it your business…when someone dies they can not be replaced…they are gone for ever…if this boy kills himself…would you care? Would you wish you helped him sooner…don't you want be a hero?" that hit me in the balls…it was my dream to be a hero someday…somehow…

"I could have sworn that's what you told me." with that said she moved from her seat "well back to classes for me" she threw her trash away and gave one glance back at me "oh and Zack perhaps one day you will introduce me to your friend?"

The weekend was upon me…it was Friday night when I decided I wanted to have some fun. I wanted to go to the bar…only not alone. I looked over to my mysterious room mate laying on his bed music beating in his ears. I moved up to him removing the head phones. The Blondie glared at me. I waved my hands showing it was just to speak to him and have him actually hear me.

"wow I was just gona ask if you wanted to hit the bars with me" I gave him my best puppy face to top it off.

Clouds eyes lit up a bit "really?" I nodded "you gona buy my drinks? I'm underage"

"well in that case …I cant get caught buying an underage drinks…" then it hit me ,go to a store and sneak the stuff in...cant get caught n and most of all cant blame me. I snapped my fingers and grinned at the boy " to the liquor store!" Cloud smirked grabbing his shoulder bag and emptying it. I grabbed my book bag as well emptying the contents.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the song. That belongs to three days grace…but I would like many others…like to own the band…maybe put them in collars …oooo and leashes….yessss…handcuffs perhaps?

It wasn't a long ride. Parking the car Cloud handed me his cash and named off his brands. Jägermeister, vodka and a bottle of Jack. Picking up Clouds order and some of my own favorites along with a case of Labatt blue. It wasnt long before i hoped back into the car, Cloud started stashing the substances in each bag. Cloud smiled at me I noticed… a actual smile. Heading back to the dorm we snuck in unnoticed by the goody two shoes that watched the dorms and made sure no illegal activates happened or should we say the dorm police?. Cloud walked to his bed with his bag as I locked the door and walked over to his bed and sat as well. He gave me a strange look "what I wanted company tonight…since we cant hit a bar your stuck with me man!" Cloud just shrugged and laughed. I decided I liked his laugh. Cloud opened the vodka. I threw my twelve pack in the mini fridge by Clouds bed and opened some jack for myself. Cloud needless to say drank like a fish ..we had a few laughs over it. It wasn't long before Cloud was stumbling to his laptop turning it on pulling the phones out and nearly falling as he did so. Loud metal and rock music filled the room I had to turn the volume down a bit not wanting to disturbed the others in the building or draw unwanted attention to them. I laid back onto the bed against the wall.

It wasnt long before we began shareing stories about our lifes at home, what little we would be willing to tell. I told him about my father figure and mentore Angeal and about Reno my most trusted Friend. Geting into our pasts i told him about my Fathers untimely death, dying a war hero and being raised by a single parent. Cloud told me little of himself, both his parents died infront of him thats all he could reveal. He told me in how he lost his virginity in a allyway, gang raped by four thugs. Something about his parents owing money inreturn for favors. It stabed my heart to hear the boys story.

The boy turned his head to look at me. Cloud threw his head back stumbling a bit towards the bed his eyes set on me and laughed . " sadness doesn't suit you " the boy whispered towards me. The boy decided to crawl his way over to me circling his way from my side to get in front of me. I decided I liked this side of the boy...we was playful and spontaneous. I was surprised when he actually crawled onto my lap, grabbing my hips and straddling me. I didn't know what to do…I could barely think. The boy started to slowly sway his hips barely touching me.

**Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

The boy swayed in tune with the music. I hadn't expected this…but I didn't mind it honestly. The boy was breath taking to say the least . His eyes closed and his mouth slightly agap.

**You're sick of feeling numb You're not the only one I'll take you by the hand And I'll show you a world that you can understand This life is filled with hurt When happiness doesn't work Trust me and take my hand When the lights go out you will understand**

It didn't take long before the blond started to grind against me, his deep blues randomly opening and closing his body flushing and the rotation of his hips.

**Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

"Cloudy boy?" I felt wrong…very wrong

"hmm" Cloud hummed into my shoulder I opened my mouth ready to say something..anything but Cloud put his finger to my lips.

**Anger and agony Are better than misery Trust me I've got a plan When the lights go off you will understand**

"don't stop me now…I need this for just a little while". Cloud threw his arms around my neck, grinding and throwing his head back and forth slowly.

**Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing Rather feel pain**

I don't know why I let him have his way, nor why I clasped both my hands tightly on the boys hips moving with him. It was hard to hold back the moans, the boy affected me in many ways…never in my life ….

**I know (I know I know I know I know) That you're wounded You know (You know you know you know you know) That I'm here to save you You know (You know you know you know you know) I'm always here for you I know (I know I know I know I know) That you'll thank me later**

had I been attracted to a man…not that I have anything against it...I didn't mind it…never judged anyone on it…just never felt anything sexual for another guy…I like skirts…I like breasts…and childbearing hips.

**Pain, without love Pain, can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain **

A part of me figured Cloud was…well…into guys…it didn't bother me. I just never expected the boy to do this to me. Then again Cloud had a feminine demeanor. At first glance someone could see a girl…

The song stopped…Cloud stopped moving…staring deep into my eyes. Beads of sweat making its way down his face. He put his face into my neck and I felt him lightly lick and nip. Cloud leaned to the side of the bed grabbing his bottle and drinking more vodka. I felt the need to touch him…run my fingers through his hair…maybe run a finger over his full perfect lips. The boy laid back , plugging in his head phones.

I began moving off the bed noticing the full length of need the blond brought out of me. I was in desperate need of a shower.. 'Fuck' is all I could say to myself. I had to think…had to say something.

"Cloudy boy you awake"The boy looked to me again "yeah" All I knew…is I wanted to learn more about the blond. "that day when I walked in on you…two days ago…what where you doing?" Cloud snickered "what did it look like I was doing?" that was annoying a bit… "well I know what I seen…but why?" Cloud replaced the top on his bottle unclasping his glove and looking at the rubber band. "sometimes when sex and alcohol aren't enough….pain is…it makes me feel alive…when I cant feel anything…I can count on feeling pain.." I watched the boy for a moment before taking in what he said and laying down to sleep...I heard him move…he got out his phone and started to text…he got up and left after receiving a message back.


	4. Chapter 4

~This is a lemon warning! dont likey...dont read!~

This morning was one filled with light sensitivity and a slight head ach. Looking over to the bed across the room I noticed Cloud wasn't here it was six, since when does the thin little blond wake up before me? seven came around and I looked up to find the little blond stumbling into the room. The boy was a mess to say the least. The boy reeked of sweat and who knew what other feel back on his bed his arm over his eyes. "yo cloudy boy you alright?" I asked walking over to the small blond noticing the angry red, purple and blue markings around his shoulders and neck. One purple and blue marking was a line,as if he was strangled."mm fantastic" the boy sighed. It wasn't hard to figure out what the boy had done last night, but what surprised me most was I felt hurt and jealousy maybe? I really didn't want to think about it then Clouds phone beeped again the same tone from last night. I wanted to look…to see…but the boy turned the phone off and closed it .

One look at Cloud and I knew he was a heart breaker…he got what he wanted, probably made forever promises to get it but got it none the less. When he was done he would do just that hang up and never speak of it again, or see that person again. I grabbed my wallet and keys locking the door heading to the lunch room grabbing to take out boxes a greasy burger in both with a side of fries. knowing the best thing to cure a hangover was a nice greasy back to our room with the tasteful meal. Opening the door I found Cloud still laying on his bed. I sat on the boys bed Cloud moved a bit, looking at me. I passed him the box and found it adorable how he licked his lips and took it without protest.

"could you pass me a drink?" I went to the mini fridge "ice tea" I grabbed the tea and a beer for myself. Watching the blond eat was the cutest thing I had ever seen, the boy looked cute with his mouth full and cheeks puffed out. The blond stared at me in return for staring at him. Looking away I mumbled an apology. Cloud laughed "don't be I'm used to it. Thanks for the food by the way"

"figured you could use it after the night you had" we both laughed though I really didn't like thinking about it. Watching the blond finish his food and drink throwing it in his trash bin, he got up and checked himself in a mirror on his dresser. The blond groaned tracing the marks on his neck. "that asshole" he stated "told him not leave a mark! Little bitch"

I couldn't help but watch him…every move he made and hearing his voice so soft and perfect. The boy dug around in the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a spike collar strapping it around his neck and dabbing skin colored make up over the markings. As I made my way through the six pack and on to Jack we both had a few more laughs. Somehow we got on the topic of how it being about two months since I have been intimate and sexual fantasies. Cloud had joined me in gulping down the drinks. I laid out , my back against the wall, my legs in front of me. Cloud crawled over to me, grinning , I know I bit my lip when he laid his head into my neck kissing and nipping lightly. He whispered "I have an idea" into my ear.

I know my body reacted to Cloud the boy climbed on top of me…running his hands over my chest. And down my stomach. I felt his hands on my belt undoing it. The boy was grinding on me again as he undid my clothing. I felt Clouds thin soft hand pull my cock out of my pants. The boy grinned wider "well definitely the biggest I've had and I have had plenty."

A part of me enjoyed this…another told me this wasn't a good idea…I should stop this before I get hurt."

I snapped out of thoughts when I felt those hot lips on my neck and the hand around my shaft start pumping slowly. Cloud stared into my eyes never breaking the gaze as he slowly descended to my cock his lips lightly kissing around it , reaching out to lick the tip before taking my shaft into his mouth sucking lightly. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair or grind my hips and moan. Cloud was amazing definitly felt better then any girl I ever had go down on me. It wasn't long before I felt it.

"Cloud…I'm…" I had expected the boy to stop instead he sped up moaning around it causing vibrations. I felt the boy grin around me, licking and sucking the tip, his hand pumping the base. I groaned as I spilled down the boys throat, watched as he swallowed. Pulling away some had escaped his mouth i was intranced as the boy licked around his lips catching it and closing his eyes. The boy grinned again looking with lust filled eyes at me "taste better then the others too…" I was speechless. My heart pounding and breathing ragged I could only muster one word "Fuck" as I threw my head back against the wall. Cloud kissed my cheek and walked to his dresser. Picking up his keys and wallet. "where you headed?" I couldn't help but ask. The boy looked at me the lust still so evident in his eyes. "I'm hungry"

"me to lets go together" Clouds eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything until I was at the door.

"you do realize I have a reputation around here right?" I noticed the look apon his face , it was blank .I really didn't so I shook my head no. "I'm well known for my easiness, for being a slut" I was in shock all I could muster was a shrug the boy walked over to me...leaving together. The small blond wasnt ashamed of what he did, the look in his eyes told me all to well. He just went by insticts, much like a animal.

I knew to Cloud it was just a blow job...nothing more…I new I shouldn't love Cloud…Cloud didn't love me , I was sure the boy didn't love anyone. Cloud wasn't like the others…girl or guy …I cared for him in a way I didnt think i could could ever understand.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since that night with Cloud. A week filled with sexual frustration and crazy dreams involving the lovely blond. I had called Reno, I told him everything. I felt embarrassed to say the least, revealing everything I felt and had done with the insatiable blond. I did however fail to mention the blonds past, or his reputation. I told him how I feared telling Angeal or my mother.

Reno was speechless, after a while he warmed up to everything I had said. Poked a few jokes, to relive his uneasiness. Even went as far to say "your not homosexual, just Cloud sexual" or "I'm just glad your into blond emo kids, I mean honestly how many of them could exist?"

I ran into Aerith again that very day and told her my feelings about Cloud. I didn't care who knew I fell for the boy, I didn't care that the tall redhead or short silver haired boy not far from our bench could hear everything I said. I didn't care that they snickered, Aerith smiled up at me clapping her hands together smiling brightly. "that's wonderful" she practically jumped as she said it. "you'll introduce me right?" I nodded and started texting the blond. It took like a hour of begging and telling the kid I would do most anything and he had finally gave me his number.

'_Hey cloudy boy come out side , I'm at the benches out side the community hall'_

My heart raced as I pressed the send button. I hadn't expected a reply or for him to actually come out. The boy rarely left the room, less he had to. After about fifteen minutes I figured he wasn't gona show . When I noticed his blond spiky hair shimmering from the sun and slim black clad figure coming towards us I was surprised and I swear I stopped breathing. He wore thick black shades and his long perfect strides made him more so.

"what's up?" he asked as he reached the table. I had a million things racing threw my head, nervousness and butterfly's got the better of me. I stood as confident as I could be " I wanted to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Cloud meet Aerith, Aerith this is Cloud" Aerith smiled and clasped her hands behind her back looking up the boy. "it's a pleasure to meet you Cloud Zack has told me greet things about you"

Cloud raised his sunglasses, his deep blue eyes shining bright in the sun. the boy just grinned at her, " really now?" when he looked to me, my heart skipped a beat and I had no idea what to say.

"it's a beautiful day you two should spend it wisely, the sun is out and so bright, so lovely" Aerith spoke quickly. "the fountain at the far end of the campus has a lovely flower patch would you like to go?" she smiled wide. Clouds eyes darted to the side, "I'm not really interested, I have work to do anyways" watching the blonds eyes I followed his glance. The tall redhead in a red trench coat and short silver haired boy stared in our direction, their eyes glued to Cloud, and Clouds glued to theirs.

It didn't take a genius to figure out they had danger written in each others eyes, Clouds included. Aerith must have seen it to, because she looked to her watch "well then you two best get to it, I'm off to class," with that Aerith walked off, Cloud and I heading in the other direction "you can go with her, I can handle myself"

"I would much rather be with you" Cloud looked at me a bit shocked "Zack" Cloud looked away focusing in front of us "don't fall in love with me, I don't want to hurt you"

"then don't" I don't know why I said that or what came after "I have already fallen hard for you"

"Zack, I cant do relationships. I need space, I cant be confined to that life style" I grabbed his arm facing him to me giving my best puppy pout. "I wont confine you, you can have your freedom, you can have your space I wont cling" Cloud pulled away "just think about it?"

"what was with them guys anyways?" Cloud just laughed

"just a old fuck buddy of mine and a old friend"

"sure didn't seem like friends"

"we had a falling out, I never really bothered with safe sex till I was told to get tested once. After I came back clean I made everyone I was with use protection, apparently Genesis didn't like this. So we kind of had a fight and I may have blown his cover to his girlfriend"

I had to ask "may have?"

We reached the dorm and Cloud opened the door entering with a sigh.

"she found the texts I had sent very detailed texts…"

"ahh"

"yeah so he kind of wants to hang me, because she outed him in front of Everyone, and well Kadaj the silver haired boy just chose his side and decided to hate me to not that I care."

"why didn't you use one with me? I could have had something" Cloud moved to his bed, "I don't know, I guess I just trust you and I don't give my trust easy"

I sat on my bed, he laid on his "ill think about it" My heart skipped again at that those last words "I'm not promising anything". Pulling out his laptop he began typing away. Taking out my textbooks and reviewing my notes from class I decided it would be best to leave the blond to his thoughts.


End file.
